fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Powers
Absorption *'Lyzu' has an absorption powers in which she touch the deadly touch of an alien that killed her. *'Meija' has an absorption powers in which she can absorb anyone's powers by stealing the powers. *'Vogue Woman' has an absorption powers in which she can absorb anyone's powers with a great price making her mind forgotten if she absorb too much. Adaptive *'Kelly' has instinctive adaptive powers; permanently has kelly skin. Adsorption *'Mystery Woman '''has an adsorption by oppositing Chloroxine's absorbing powers in the effect of the battle as result of the self-powers attack them really hard. *'Quesnal has an adsorptive-looking powers that reveal to be a regent. Agility *Angorra *Black Catgirl *Cat *Catgirl *Deadcat *Kit *Leopard Cat *Marbled Cat *Onacilla *Onca *Onza *Panthera *Quick Copycat Lady *Raty *Red Tabby *Samurai Cat *Sandcat *Sandlot *Steppe *Ster *Suncat II *Tachot *Taky *Tawny Cat *Teen Cat Girl *Tiger Cat *Tigris *Vogue Cat Animal Control Animation Astral Projection Chi uses astral projection from her energy powers by meeting Glory on the unknown plane. Glory uses astral projection from her spiritual powers by meeting her to spiritual plane. In her spirit form, she may use an astral project by finding people. She can sense people's spirit in the Earth when the people's body becomes possesses while on the Astral Plane. Mystery Girl uses astral projection from her telepathic powers by meeting her friend--Pter to the Future destination from the Earth. She actually uses telepathic projection may be also known as Astral Projection in a case. Berserker Strength Blast Power Blood Control Camouflage *Espio *Espio II Chalemeon *Agama *Anole *Espio *Espio II Chemical Aborbtion Claws Controlled Bone Growth Cosmic Awareness *Z'Nox has a cosmic awareness once appears in the Xia: Space Shuttle Explosion storyline. Danger Sense *Jah has an instinctive heightening senses in which has driven her sense crazy by developing a new power--danger sense. Dark Matter Manipulation Darkforce Manipulation Darkness Manipulation Death Touch Density Control Dimensional Manipulation Divine Powers Duplication Earth Manipulation *Geo Force has an Earth-manipulating powers by controlling his own earth-made rock formation, shaping his own rock formation from larger to small size, in changing their appearances by animals, humans, monsters, aliens, and objects, generating them by using its abilities such as sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, and other minerals. He has some expert developing abilities from his natural mutant power such as Earth-bending, Geokinesis, and Geomancy. Elasticity Electricity Control Electronic Disruption Electronic Interaction Emotion Control Empathy *Psychoglory has shown how powerful empathic powers she displays from what she felt through some Xiamen's emotions. Energy Absorption *Chi' has an energy powers in which she shows that she can absorb some energy from another people's energies by giving her energized form to stay longer by able to fly, boosting her in transferring back to some people's powers, or fixating some people's energies correctly. Energy-Based Constructs *'Chi' has developed her energy powers by mastering it and found newfound energy-based constructs by forming a new things that she can create, generate, manipulate, and control as a weapon in fighting against people. Energy-Enhanced Strike * Energy Manipulation Energy Shiled Enchance Mutation Escape Artist Feral Fire Control Flame Breath *'Hot Firecat' uses the flame breath in which she gives the name--Volcanic Fireball by giving her simple one breath per a breath. Flight *Armstrong *Danize *Glory *Just *Litz *Meija *Nevy *Psi Girl *Solara *Strong Woman *Strong Man *Sunblazes *Sunflames *Sunglades *Sunny *Suno *Vogue Boy *Vogue Cat *Vogue Man *Vogue Woman *Windy II *Zanderlot *Zeia Force Field Future Teleportation Gadgets Genetic Manipulation Gravity Control Healing Heat Generation Heat Vision Hellfire Control *'Hellfire' has an ability to control her power under its deadly circumstances. Holographic Projection Hypnosis Ice Breath Ice Control Illusion Casting Immortal Implants Inertia Absorption Insanely Rich Intellect Invisibility *'Invisible Catgirl' has developing her newfound powers--Invisibility from her original form--Hot Firecat . She may acquire the power--Invisibility from the explosion within the Future Chamber that transformed her in new form of herself with a name--Invisible Catgirl as she thought she was dead and ghost then. Invulnerability *'Tachot' seems to have an invulnerability in which reveals that she has been surviving all these different powers in different forms that caused her having it. Any powers from her has been killing her insantly many times. Having discovering that she had invulnerability, none of these will kill her anymore. Levitation *'Sunglades' learns how to leviate her sun-mattered power by causing it by sun-hovering in the air midst. Light-Based Energy Light Projection Longevity Magic Archmage Crom, the most powerful being of the magics, seized the Fantasy Land and ruled it under himself. He is killed by his own daugther, a future version of her. He has the magics by creating supernatural beings in which he can control them under his command. Crommelin, an evil brother of Crommerlin, practices on essential magic skills by counterattacking the magic attacks of Crommerlin when Crommerlin try to defeat Crom. Crommerlin, the daugther of Crom and Melin, has been using the dark magic from what Crommelin and Melin had taught her and discovers that she can end the dark magic and find her newfound light magic. She has the magic to kill Crom as her future version by sacrificing her magic to survive the future at last. Hag, the most powerful hag of the witch coven, is the one who left the witch coven and decides to go as a solo adventurer. She challeneges Chloroxine by using her witchery powers in an order to destroy the super-strength and try in changing the Chloroxine's beauty to her suddenly. She fails in making an attempt in try in changing the Chloroxine's beauty. She is not stopped by the Zemo. She disappears just because she is getting tired from overthinking by using the witchery powers. I'leana, a possible magical superbeing who lost all her magical powers from the Magic Is Plugged Out or a chosen one who will stop the Magic Is Plugged Out, is ordered to come to a law court by the law-governing sorcerers. She is not coming to the court by breaking a law and automatically becoming the most wanted person on the list. Secretly, she actually changes from Leana to I'leana in which she is affected by the Magic Is Plugged Out in which a law-governing sorcerers unable to sense her through magic-based energy tracker. Kage, far more powerful and dangerous sorcerer who banned from the law-governing world, is looking for either one of these kids--M'Karima or Lilita, kidnapping M'Karima if Lilita used the dark magic to use the future timeline, fighting Lilita and defeating Lilita. Lilita, inexperienced magic apprenticer, is asked to join the Xiamen, turned down the offer, and declines to join the Xiamen. She has essentially unlimited possibilities for how she use her light powers from the beginning, then how she use dark powers for getting desperate to save her own sister, and how she battle against her own evil and good in which using both powers battling each other causing it a havoc. Her powers would have killed her in a progress, but she gets saved in the possession of Lilith by Lilith. M'Karima, intermediate light magic artist, is rumored to become a succeedly advanced light magic artist who will defeat the bad people in the future. Melin, a wife of Crom, has the dark magics by using it as telekinetic with her own powers in which called the mystokinesis. She angrily tries to kill her own daughter by learning that her own daugther becomes a good person. Merlin, an uncle of Crommerlin, warns Crom and Melin of someone betraying them by a blood and informs them that someone will become the powerful magic force in the fuutre. He also tells Crom if nobody stops him and then Crom will be the most powerful wizard in the world. Witzer, a magic-based mutant who lost all her magic powers from the event--Magic Is Plugged Out, she does lost all the magics, but she is a mutant who still retains her magic less powerful than she was. She is forcibly sucked into a magic dimension and push her teammates out of that place. She faces the most dangerous magical monsters under the unknown mystery source's magic. She faces the law people and is warned not to use any magic abilities by the law-mading laws. Magnetism Marksmanship Matter Absorption Mesmerize Necromancy Omni-lingual Omnipotent Penance Phasing/Ghost Phermone Control Plant Control Poisonous Possession Possibility Postcognition Power Item *Chantel secretly creates a power device in his own laboratory office inside of the Junction: Project Delta in the state of Nebraska. He uses it by mimicrying all these powers from mutants and superbeings alike. Without realizing that a device of powers becomes a threat and danger to him, a device of powers get out of control and is about to kill him in a process. He uses the last power from the power device that he can try against the device of powers in which has decreased all the powers of invulernability. Whether if it has saved his life or not, his fate and the device of powers' fate remains unknown. Power Mimicry Power Suit Precognition Prehensile Hair Probability Probability Manipulation Psionic Psychic Psychometry Radar Sense Radiation Reality Manipulation Sand Manipulation Sense Death Shadowmeld Shape Shifter Siphon Abilities Siphon Lifeforce Size Manipulation Sonic Scream *Shee Soul Absorption Spiritism Stamina Stealth Super Eating Sub-Mariner Aquamarine has the fastest swimming sub-mariner in the world when she exists in the Fascinating Zemo Monners event. Whether she lost her powers or not, she might does have it after that event. Super Hearing Super Sight Super Smell Super Speed *Aquamarine has super speed to swim like a super-mariner in the water. *Cheetah has the speed powers, the fastest speedster on the land. *Cheetah II has learnt how to practice and work on the speed from her old mentor--Cheetah. *Chet has the speed powers in which confuses the Demolation so much to wonder whether if he's a traitor or not. *Gazelle, a daugther of Chet and Gazette, has speed powers in the secret regional areas in Africa. *Gazette has the speed powers to see clearly how things get as she can see what happened to Chet and Demolishers. *Impala, another daughter of Chet and Gazette, has not aware of her powers--speed powers and always thought she was human after all. *Nevy has the super speed in the air and space by using her light-year speed to light-year years in the hyperbolas. Super Strength *Armstrong *Just *Regal *Strong Woman *Strong Man *Vogue Boy *Vogue Man *Vogue Woman Supernatural *Aconite, a supernatural animalistic-looking creature, is made of supernatural powers by unknown. Technically, the Magic Is Plugged Out event has affected her to die as a result. *Beowawe, a supernatural animalistic-looking creature, is made of supernatural powers by unknown. Technically, the Magic Is Plugged Out event has affected him to die as a result. *Beowulf, a supernatural animalistic-looking creature, is made of supernatural powers by unknown. Technically, the Magic is Plugged out event has affected him to die as a result. *Cynewulf, a supernatural animalistic-looking creature, is made of supernatural powers by unknown. Technically, the Magic Is Plugged Out event has affecfted him to die as a result. *Evening Shade, a supernatural object-looking shadow, is made of supernatural powers by unknown. Technically, the Magic Is Plugged Out event has affected her to die as a result. *Fullerton, a human is shifted into a supernatural creature by an unknown, is turned into a powerless human by the Magic Is Plugged Out event as a result. *Nightsjar, a supernatural animalistic-looking creature, is made of supernatural powers by unknown. Technically, the Magic Is Plugged Out event has affected him to die as a result. *Nightsbane, a supernatural animalistic-looking creature, is made of supernatural powers by unknown. Technically, the Magic Is Plugged Out event has affected him to die as a result. *Wolfsbane, a supernatural animalistic-looking creature, is made of supernatural powers by unknown. Technically, the Magic Is Plugged Out event has affected him to die as a result. *Winter Aconite, a supernatural-animalistic creature, is made of supernatural powers by unknown. Technically, the Magic Is Plugged Out event has affected him to die as a result. *Xero, a supernatural animalistic-looking creature, is made of supernatural powers by unknown. Technically, the Magic Is Plugged Out event has affected him to die as a result. *Xeromorpher, a supernatural animalistic-looking creature, is made of supernatural powers by unknown. Technically, the Magic Is Plugged Out event has affected her to die as a result. Swordsmanship Synaesthesia Technopathy Telekinesis Telepathy *'Aluta 'has a telepathy that is made by the mystic powers by using it to call someone with a telepathy the most powerful telepathic cry. *'Danize 'has been developing her own telepathic powers by showing her telepathic expansion in which she can make a contact over 300 members of the Xia with her mind. She lost all her powers from compressed timeline for once and all. *'Glory 'has telepathic abilities by casting and creating its own illusions in which is bonded with spirit powers as well. She can not read people's minds, but she can hear people's thoughts through the spirits in which she can feel. When she unexpectedly touches a person, she can feel a person wholly with her overloading powers against her body. *'Meika Grey 'has the telepathy by showing that she can contact the Zemo in a case if she needs some reinforcements. She lost all her telepathic powers after draining by the robot inside of mystery source. *'Psi 'has advanced telepathic powers by making them not see her as invisible, using it by sensing people's thoughts nearby or distance, and releasing her powers--Psi-Blast once against the most powerful mystery unknown. She lost all her telepathy due to the change in her form from the future to the present timeline. *'Psi Girl 'has the telepathy in advancing her abilities and mastering them by able to create a solidified form of psies. She once lost one of these advanced telepathic abilities--Psi-Force Field in which Sha used her poisonous arrowhead by hitting through it by poisoning Psi Girl and almost killing her in a process. She alos lost her advanced telepathic abilities--Psi-Bubble in which Psych used her anaglammatical powers by merging Psi Girl land herself into one singular form is not fully succeed as a result. In a future event, she risk her power--telepathy to be lost forever and use her future ability with her full conceneration forever. *'Psych 'has the telepathy by either having it or acquiring it from Psi. No one knows if she has telepathy by nature or acquired the telepathy from Death Thunderbird Lady either. A moment of surprises, she has been changed from the different forms to normal form. She finally uses the telepathy to keep herself back to normal form by removing Death Thunderbird Lady from her body. *'Psylanche 'has the telepathy in developing a telepathic lance by hitting it through the telepathic energy pulse in which hurted all the telepaths in high critical condition. No one knows who she is. She hides herself a secret identity ever since. *'Roki Grey '''has the medium-level telepathic powers by discovering the high-level telepath, Meika Grey and helping her to push something bigger with their combined telepathic teamwork against someone far powerful. She notices Meika Grey disappear and yells out at her for taking her somewhere safety in which upsets her so much. She tries to find the mystery source yet and accidentically meets another telepath in the robot whom is called the Anjou 1206. Time Jump The Future Commando Team The Future Travelers The H.E.A.T. Agency The H.O.T. Agency The Lost Trip The Time Warpers Time Manipulation Pter has the time powers by having ability to manipulate the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, compressing, stopping it. She also can use the temporal control in a case if anything goes wrong as a back up and failsafe plan. She erases her own temporal control by preventing it. However, someone compressed the timeline in which she can not do anything about, but she can erase any of it, clean it out, and recreate a new, original timeline. Timeline Boy has the time powers by controlling the timelines only. Time Travel Nick has the low-level and limited time-traveling in a limited nick of a time. Once he uses it in defending Sumatra, the mystery version of himself without knowing Sumatra is actually him. He can not use another nick of time until he needs to find the time-travel energy only by giving him a chance to prevent himself from being died as a result. Tracking Unarmed Combat Vampirism Vibration Wave Voice-induced Manipulation Oboe has annoyingly sleeping voice-induced manipulation by singing people to put them to sleep as long as he can. Wall Clinger Wallcreeper has the Wall Clinging powers to climb on the wall of any city, inside of building, and any Earthen structures. Water Control Aqua Girl, the girl who exists after the Fascinating Zemo Monners event, faces the Xia and tries to run away from the Xia. She has the water powers to control the ocean by creating it and causing it raft against her own opponents in which is known as the Great Tidal Wave. (Water Manipulation) Aquamarine, the girl who exists in the beginning of the Fascinating Zemo Monners event, has the water powers by controlling the water, diving into it, and swims fast like a sub-mariner. (Water Generation) Aquana, the girl who exists after the Fascinating Zemo Monners as a princess with an emblem necklace, surprises the Xia intruders on her invisible land nearby Australia and fights the Xia well. She lost all her powers after she left her homeworld--Emblem because of she must stay there herself feeding powers by drones of Emblem races as the far powerful water-based construct. She pratically protects her water homeworld as she can control the water surroundings and evironmentals around the the water homeworld. She can separate her homeworld from oceans. (Sub-power of Water Manipulation; Water Generation) Aquanella, the girl who changes from Aquana to Aquanella, has lost all powers in which she can not have all of these powers in controlling the water homeworld, separating her homeworld by oceans, and using her own water powers as a warp in which is not same with Earthen-mattered waters such as ocean. (Water Generation) Aquid has the water powers to control the water by manipulating the water for attacking, generating the water for distracting, and using herself as water-based construct as well. (Sub power of Water Manipulation) Breakwater has the water powers in which she can control water while she can break the water from others. (Water Manipulation) Feller has the water powers that he can control and masters it into making him as a water-based construct. In his form, he can grow taller from normal height. (Water Manipulaiton) Klima has the water powers by absorbing all these water temperatures in swimming in it or through it. (Water Manipulation) Marine has the water powers by controlling it and masters his own water-based construct into his form. (Water Manipulation) Tethys has the water powers in which she can control five oceans as a goddess and a wife of Poseidon. (Water Mimicry) Weapon Master Epiphany has secret weapon master powers by showing Jah which she wants to choose one of these weapons and she teaches Jah to learn how to use the weapon and discovers that Jah has that power, too. Jah has the expert weapon master by showing how extraordinary weapon--bo she used to fight against people with. Wonderrior seems to have developing her weapon master powers in processing by mastering it yet. She still learns how to practice on weapons by mastering it different times. Weather Control Alitz has limited weather power in choosing one of these elements from her powers such as air by forming it against unknowns in Earth such as a tornado, hurricane, gale, wind, etc. Blitz has limited weather power in choosing one of these elements from her powers such as cold by forming it against unknowns in Earth such as blizzard, snow, ice, etc. Litz has the power to form a natural weather--Lightning as she noticed it as an element by inspiring herself to see how beautiful colors of lightning appearanaces. She can control it. Windy has the power to control her strong-force wind powers without needing the air powers in which she needed. Webslinger Spider Hunting Boy Spider-Lady Super Stride Willpower-Based Constructs Wind Bursts